


like spring blossoms

by ackerwhat



Series: castle on the cloud [2]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Crush, Ha Sunbaenim, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerwhat/pseuds/ackerwhat
Summary: He didn’t get chosen, okay. So, it was natural for him to sulk in one of the individual practice rooms. Another room adjacent to his was occupied, and from the poor soundproofing of the practice studios, Jaehwan could hear clearly a voice so powerful and full of emotions, a voice so captivating that he stopped strumming his guitar to just… focus.In which, Jaehwan's painful one-sided affection started over the summer.
Relationships: Ha Sungwoon/Kim Jaehwan
Series: castle on the cloud [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685392
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	like spring blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by jaehwan's song, 'paradise' featuring park woojinie ("Even if I scatter like spring blossoms, don't lose my hand you are holding right now”. also, fitting because korea has their college festival in springs.

* * *

_**-exhibit B-** _

Jaehwan’s painful one-sided affection started over the summer. The university annually organises a fund-raising festival that act as a platform for the performing art majors to showcase their talents to potential agents. It’s a crucial time of the year where everyone is restless and sensitive. (Daehwi, the freshman, shouted at him when Jaehwan accidentally spilled his coffee on the limited original copy (the one with _notes_ and _highlighted points_ scribbled on it) of the script. Jaehwan never recoiled _that_ fast in his life.

Jaehwan has a rabbit’s foot buried somewhere because for the second year in a row, he was selected to be one of the main performers. Well, _candidates_ of the main performers (“We meet again, hyung,” Sewoon greeted as he entered the room where the initial meeting for the festival was held. Jaehwan’s eye glitched and he so badly wanted to reply with something despicable but he was too fond of the younger man to taunt him i _n front of others_.)

So, he opted for a mere smirk and shook Sewoon’s hand, “May the best man win,” He said and Sewoon just smiled as he took in Jaehwan’s handshake. Their grip remained locked and firmly so until someone came and brought the guitarists cum vocalists away from each other.

However, when the result was out, it wasn’t Jaehwan nor Sewoon who got the stage.

“How come he’s chosen?” Jaehwan asked one of the committee members. It was Eunbi who looks far more intimidating than any other women Jaehwan knows, she was wearing a military top and a fit track that showed off her thighs—they were undoubtedly more toned than Jaehwan’s. Jaehwan calmed himself down before Eunbi could kill him with that gaze.

“What do you mean by that, Kim?” She asked again, “The performers were chosen based on everyone’s decision. You voted too during the meeting, did you not?”

“Well, yeah—” he trailed, and Jaehwan was indeed there, witnessing the senior who’d won the spot and taking over everyone’s heart and their grandma’s. But putting the awe aside, Jaehwan also performed well. He hit the notes effortlessly and he performed his personal composition. “Also, aren’t I the local favourite? I’ve been performing for the festival a few times now.”

“Honey,” Eunbi called him and Jaehwan ignored the shivers. _She_ ignored his reaction and put off the task of checking the equipment for the stage. She tapped her clipboard on his chest and explained _nicely_ , “Honey, yes, you’re the favourite and no one doubts your talent. But to be honest, we’ve kinda seen it all. You were, are, great, don’t get me wrong, but Sungwoon sunbaenim’s performance was something, I don’t know, fresh? Different?”

Jaehwan pouted. He felt like crying.

“You’re already working with a studio now, aren’t you? Your music sells and you still write your own songs. You’re probably gearing out to release them too. You’re very talented. And you should not let a university festival measure that for you.”

“It’s not just a university festival.” Jaehwan argued, “It’s _the_ festival.”

“Jaehwan, you even have fans. What are you so worried about?” She chuckled, and after inflicting the damage, tried to console him. “It’s not about who’s a better singer or who is more popular. We’re all students who love music and performing here. Everyone is trying hard for this so I’m not going to discredit your effort too. But you still have next time, right?”

Jaehwan swallowed his pride and walked away. He sulked for a few weeks, for as long as the preparation for the festival was ongoing.

Jaehwan’s painful one-sided affection started over the summer. The university annually organises a fund-raising festival that act as a platform for the performing art majors to showcase their talents to potential agents. It’s a crucial time of the year where everyone is restless and sensitive including freshmen and seniors and all those in between. Even the admins took extra interest in the setlist.

He didn’t get chosen, okay. So, it was natural for him to sulk in one of the individual practice rooms. Another room adjacent to his was occupied, and from the poor soundproofing of the practice studios, Jaehwan could hear clearly a voice so powerful and full of emotions, a voice so captivating that he stopped strumming his guitar to just… _focus_.

Uh-oh. _Oh no_. He felt the butterflies coming, his heartbeat racing.

He never thought he could fall in love with someone’s voice.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> second installment of the 'castle on the cloud' series with kingcloud!
> 
> here are my favourite main vocalz~  
> i always feel like sungwoon admires jaehwan especially, he's always seems so proud of jaenie.  
> and sungwoon is everyone's favourite hyung, so jaehwan clearly adores him just as much.
> 
> before we begin, here's a gift, in the form of jaehwan serenading sungwoon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZAZTdtrucE to see how ADORABLE they are :^)


End file.
